Save Me and I'll Save You- Big Brother AU 9- Xed (XavierEd)
by JaylerSykes
Summary: Ed Lower was a retired football player and the last link of his family line. He thought he was alone, his mistakes followed him wherever he went. When he entered the Big Brother house a lot changed for him but one thing didn't. He only dated Men. A huge secret hidden from the world. When he saw one of his fellow House Mates, Xavier, He fell in love. But will Xavier risk everything?
1. For the first time

Xavier walked around the Half-Way House before walking outside and sitting down next to the fence. He had made good friends with Mikkayla and Matt but he felt as though he was missing something. He put his glasses on and adjusted his beanie which he was currently wearing. He was sitting down near the divider on the ground and he chewed on the inside of his lower lip. Everyone else was sleeping or so he had thought, he managed to sneak out of the bedroom without waking anyone else up. His mind was racing with thoughts, he had dated women in his life but something didn't feel right about it, of course he loved it but it just didn't feel natural to him. He sighed quietly in frustration and heard someone clear their throat.

Ed was up late due to not being able to get any sleep which he thought might have been from all the stress he was currently under. He came off as a carefree and well-mannered man but that was hardly the case. He wasn't what everyone thought he was. Everyone was trying to hook him up with Jasmin but it wasn't working because he didn't date women. Only when he absolutely had to. He dated men. Now that was a huge secret he had keep from everyone he knew, but his parents had passed away a few years back, he had no family left. He wasn't exactly in the closet, he had dated 4 different men but his experiences nearly went over kissing with them. He was single at the moment. He was declared the hottest male in the Big Brother competition at the current moment and that shocked him. He wandered outside and saw Xavier on the other side, he had never talked to Xavier or got to know him much. He walked over to the divider and sat down looking through it and at Xavier. He cleared his throat letting Xavier know he was there.

Xavier looked up somewhat instantly and saw Ed sitting down on the other side. Xavier had always thought since Ed walked in that he was a fairly attractive man, but he never thought to much of it. He knew Ed was a retired football player, for he remembered seeing him on Television a few times. He faked a smile at Ed, he didn't like bothering other people with his problems. Yet he didn't know how much Ed and him were alike.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Xavier joked raising his eyebrows at the man which was only a few months younger than himself. Ed smiled brightly at Xavier, he didn't know why he didn't talk to Xavier more often. Xavier seemed like a loyal and trustworthy friend, if they were friends. Ed ran a hand through his hair and laughed quietly at what Xavier had asked.  
"Maybe. I couldn't sleep, I uh, think it was the caffeine from the coffee," Ed lied smoothly smiling at Xavier. He had quickly noted that Xavier looked tired, worried and stressed. He could see straight through that fake smile which Xavier wore. "What about you? Why are you up so late?" Ed asked the Half-Way HouseMate feeling curious and slightly depressed to know that Xavier was sad.

Xavier shrugged his broad shoulders and put his hands in his lap causally. The more Ed talked the more he realised how much he liked this man, he hated that though, he had never considered himself homosexual. Xavier shook of the thought realizing Ed was only in jeans and that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He sighed quietly not really knowing what to say to Ed, he hadn't really talked to him much during there time in the Big Brother house hold but they were still there.  
"My family died in a plane crash, they were going over to Western Australia for a Holiday. Big Brother told me. I have nothing to go back to expect a few friends. I had a choice between leaving and dealing with their...deaths...or staying here...I'm staying here because I don't want to face reality," Xavier told Ed honestly and felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

Ed's eyes widened as he heard that, he knew what it was like. He didn't have any family left either. He didn't care about the consequences, he didn't care about getting kicked out of the big brother house, he cared about comforting Xavier. Ed stood up and quickly looked at the divider, he saw one of the gaps and he stepped through that and ducked, managing to push himself through the fence. He felt shocked when he didn't hear Big Brother say anything yet he also felt slightly relived.

Ed jogged over to Xavier and sat down next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. Xavier was shocked that Ed would risk getting kicked out of the house for him, more tears rolled down his cheeks and he leant into Ed's embrace. Ed smiled feeling Xavier lean closer to him,  
"I know how it feels. My parents died a year ago, I was an only child. They were murdered because I owed a very powerful man a lot, the man had a few of his followers torturing my parents until they died. Worst part is, I saw everything and I couldn't stop it, the memory haunts me every single day of my life," Ed whispered to Xavier quietly, he was the first person he had told about the way his parents died. Xavier looked up at Ed a few tears still streaking down his face.  
"My family died in a plane crash, my parents and my four brothers. It's all my fault, I suggested to them they should take a holiday there. I just didn't expect that to happen," Xavier whispered back chewing on his lower lip.

"Xavier, listen to me. It is not your fault, no matter how much you think it is, it's not. You weren't the one driving the plane. I understand what you're going through and don't you dare ever think that you are to blame for them passing away!" Ed ordered Xavier somewhat gently and he felt Xavier nod. He pulled Xavier closer to him and wrapped both his arms around him. Xavier felt slightly awkward yet he felt safe. Ed felt like he was finally at home. That's when Ed realised, he had a crush on Xavier. Ed would rather Xavier hold him and so did Xavier but at the moment they were comfortable, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Okay I guess you're right but-" Xavier started and Ed instantly cut him off with a small kiss on his soft lips. Ed didn't know what came over him and he was about to pull back but then he felt Xavier kiss him back after a few seconds. Ed moved, not breaking the kiss and laid down on his back pulling Xavier down with him. Xavier had never even kissed another man before and it felt different, almost refreshing. The kiss got more heated, rougher and more demanding on Xaviers side. Ed rested his hands on Xaviers belt but Xavier broke the kiss and got off Ed.  
"Not now, not here," Xavier told Ed quietly and he smiled seeing Ed nod. Staying here was the best choice he had ever made. Xavier stood up and help Ed up off the ground.

Ed leaned forward adjusting Xaviers glasses for him and smiled. Neither of them remembered that cameras where always watching them, but nor did they care. They just had to keep this a secret, would this last? Neither of them knew the answer to that. But Xavier leaned forward placing a small yet loving kiss on Ed's lip before moving away. No other words were exchanged. Ed was hesitant but he turned and stepped through the divider and watched Xavier walk into the Half-Way house.

_Nothing would be the same between them._


	2. Choices

Ed groaned quietly and opened his eyes wearily sitting up in his soft bed. He ran a hand through his hair, taking a few minutes to remember what had happened last night and his eyes widened instantly. He swore under his breath and groaned in frustration, it wasn't because he regretted it, because he didn't in fact he loved it, but he was scared Xavier would hate him for taking advantage of the situation. He stood up noticing everyone else was already up and he sighed, pulling on a shirt over his head. He stepped into his jeans, pulling them up and putting on his belt. He tiredly walked out of the bedroom and into the lounge room, instantly spotting Xavier.

Xavier had woken up quiet early after being pushed off his bed jokingly by Matt which resulted in a small playful wrestling match. He was currently sitting down in the living room on the Half-Way side. He needed to talk to Ed as soon as possible but then again he didn't really want to. His mind was racing with thoughts, about his family, Ed and someone else. Xavier shouldn't have done it, He shouldn't of kissed Ed. Xavier had a crush and not just on Ed. He loved her beyond the worlds as well, he hated the fact he did her wrong and with another man. He didn't tell anyone about the crush or kissing Ed. He was currently sitting down next to Caleb and Mikkayla and sighed quietly. 2 new house mates were going to enter in a few days and that's what they were told by Big Brother. A teenage girl and a 29 year old male lawyer.

"Hey Xav, can we talk?" Ed asked Xavier causing a few people and Xavier looked up and hesitantly nodded walked out of the living room and outside near the divider. After a few seconds Ed came over and looked at Xavier somewhat nervously. Ed didn't honestly know what he should say to him, he felt as though Xavier was his other half but he felt as though it was just a game, fun until someone gets hurt.  
"About last night...I totally understand if that was a one time thing to you...I understand! No hard feelings mate, " Ed rushed the words blushing very slightly and rested his hands on the top of the divder looking at Xavier.

"Ed, it wasn't a one time thing for me. You should know that, I really like you," Xavier told Ed somewhat quietly and chewed on the inside of his lower lip, his heart racing inside of his chest. Ed smiled brightly at Xavier in relief, luckily they were the only ones outside at the current moment so no one would hear them...Expect Big Brother.  
"Really?" Ed asked in disbelief his eyes slightly wide, he couldn't believe it honestly, Ed didn't think of himself to be much to look at. Xavier chuckled quietly resting his chin on the top of the divider.  
"Yes, I really do like you," Xavier laughed and Ed smiled widely and leaned up and placed a kiss on Xaviers lips. Xavier kissed Ed back but they were forced to stop when they heard the others starting to come outside. Luckily no one saw that and just thought they were talking."See ya, later," Xavier grinned before walking back inside and into the living room which had Matt still there along with Tim and Drew. Matt smiled over at Xavier as he sat down next to him. Tim was slightly annoying in Xavier's opinion but it wasn't really his place to judge.

"So, uh, what do you guys think about the fact that their will be two new house mates?" Xavier asked them trying to start conversations and Tim grinned widely. It was obvious what Tim was thinking and Drew rolled his eyes at Tim pushing him lightly. Matt looked at Xavier and sighed quietly. They were all getting comfortable with the other house mates and now two others would be entering, Just Great.  
"I hope the girls hot...and single. But I also think it'll be kinda hard for us if the both of them turn out to be real dickheads," Tim explained kicking his legs up on the couch and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Yeah. I think it'll be interesting, maybe it will be part of the twist," Drew told them rubbing the back of his neck hesitantly. Drew and Jade had to now pretend to be married for 3 weeks in the Big Brother house hold. Caleb and Matt nodded along shrugging,  
"Probably, have a feeling they will be apart of the twist. Maybe they're another couple," Caleb joked grinning at them

"What if they are?" Matt interrupted and Xavier raised his eyebrows. They wouldn't do that in one season...Would they? It just didn't seem right.  
"There is a chance, but the chances are unlikely. Although I think they will be" Xavier stated shrugging his broad shoulders before sighing and leaning back against the wall.

Ed.

That was the only thing on Xaviers mind.


End file.
